I Could Fall In Love With You
by Iloveyoulikealovesong18
Summary: this is my first story ever to be made! i hope you guys enjoy! i'm new on here so please bear with me!   and this is a songfic!   also its a inu/san...


**I Could Fall in love with you**

**Another Note: okay well this is my very first fan fiction story ever made! So please go easy on me! =[. I came up with this idea when I was listening to Selena"I could fall in love" song. At first the ordinary pair was going to be kagome/inuyasha but I decide against it. THREE reasons! 1. Because I get bored of the kag/inu pair so I figured to change it up a bit 2. I adore the inu/san pairing! And third reason is! There aren't enough inu/san stories on fan fiction:p**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own inuyasha or the song I could fall in love by selena!**

**Let's get started with songfic! **

**The stars were big and bright more than usual tonight. Making the dark sky have an amazing glow to it. Sango couldn't pass this moment up she had to stay up and watch them. She quietly walked away from her sleeping friends and walked to a nearby hill. She sat down and looked up at the big bright sky it looked like there were millions of stars out tonight. She smiled to herself she could stay watching them forever. 'If I'm lucky maybe I would finally see a shooting star!' she thought to herself. Her thoughts soon changed to how her life was when she still had her family with her. A hint of sadness came over her as she lowered her head down her bangs covering her chocolate colored eyes. **

**A memory of her and her brother soon ran through her head. When they were younger they would run to the fields at night and watch for shooting stars. They would always end up fighting with each other on who would spot it first. Sango smiled at that thought. Her mind wandered again and her thoughts now changed to her friends. Oh how grateful she was to have wonderful friends to help her get through the roughness from her past. But most of all she was grateful that inuyasha forgave her when naraku tricked her into trying to kill him. She growled at how stupid she was then to believe such a monster!**

"**Inuyasha…" she said softly a small smile forming on her lips. How she admires her great strong friend He too shared a hard past like her. You can even say they were both similar in a way. Not too long ago she discovered that she had a crush on him. It was after the battle where she was trap in the moth cocoon. That she realized these feelings for him it didn't matter anyways she wasn't going to tell him how she felt about him. But the incident where she got intoxicated by the mist and almost…..KISSED inuyasha! Made her think she was going to be caught red handed with her feelings for him. Sango blushed at the memory! Luckily the rest of the group and even inuyasha didn't question her about it after it was over. 'But…..what would had happen…if kagome didn't sit him?' Sango was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even realize a figure standing by her. **

"**Sango?... are you alright?" her head snapped up and turned to the familiar voice that was talking to her. Her chocolate eyes soon meeting with golden amber eyes that she found loving more and more each time she looked into them. "inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Sango said surprised " I could ask the same to you! Are you crazy? Or something! Why did you forget your weapons! Do you know how easily I could have killed you!" he barked at her. Sango looked up at inuyasha sheepishly "i—i came to look at the stars…" inuyasha eyes narrowed at her. "You came…to look at stupid stars?" "They're not stupid! the sky looks nice and bright tonight!" she replied back. Inuyasha folded his arms and scoffed at her answer "Feh," he then looked up at the sky. Sango took this time to study his face the glow from the sky was making his face look even more handsome. "I guess you're right… it is kinda nice tonight..." inuyasha said bringing Sango out of her daze she nodded fast and looked up at the sky also.**

"**Well I guess I'll let you continue watching you're stars" with that said he turned around and was heading back to the campsite. "Inuyasha.." she said softly almost a whisper like type. His ears twitched and he turned around to look at her again. "What is it?" he answered "do you want to look for shooting stars with me?" she said with a warm smile while patting the ground next to her. Sango mentally slapped herself for asking him such dumb question! Of course he wouldn't stay with her! She wasn't kagome….**

'**I could lose my heart tonight**

**If you don't turn and walk away**

**'Cause, the way I feel, I might**

**Lose control and let you stay'**

**Blinking at this unexpected question and action inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. Sango was waiting for those rejection words to feel her ear. "You sure you don't mind if I join you?" inuyasha finally said. Taken back by what he said she replied "no! noo! I don't mind at all! Come join me!" patting the ground by her once more. He walked closer and sat beside her. Although Sango looked fine on the outside her inside were going crazy! With happiness! She just wanted to hug him and never let go all because he stayed with her. But she pushed that idea out her mind as fast as she thought of it.**

**'Cause I could take you in my arms **

**And never let go **

**I could fall in love with you **

**I could fall in love with you'**

**Inuyasha looked up at the sky "so you're looking for a shooting star huh? Feh that should be easy to spot out!" Sango nod her head but she wasn't listening to what he said she was looking at his face again it looked smooth close up he was flawless and his eyes… like a pool of warm honey kinda that you can get lost in. She was about to touch his cheek when her inner voice hissed at her to stop it! Who knows how he will react! She didn't want to take a chance. And she turned her gaze to the sky. **

'**I can only wonder how **

**Touching you would make me feel **

**But if I take that chance right now **

**Tomorrow will you want me still **

**So I should keep this to myself **

**And never let you know **

**I could fall in love with you **

**I could fall in love with you'**

**What was she thinking? How could she be so selfish! Her own best friend likes …wait…not even likes! She LOVES! This guy! How could she even think about loving him also and what about Miroku?... sango cursed at herself. 'I should try my very best to get over this "crush" I have on you inuyasha!' She thought to herself 'But still…..'**

'**And I know it's not right **

**And I guess I should try to do what I should do **

**But I could fall in love, fall in love with you **

**I could fall in love with you' **

**Sango sighed loudly making inuyasha look at her "what's wrong?" he asked in a curious tone. "nothing…." She muttered out and with that said she leaned on him and rested her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha surprised by her sudden action stiffen his body and looked down at her again with wide eyes. But she had her eyes closed and looked peaceful. This made him relax his body more and he leaned into her. Scratching his head in confusion while a blush forms on his cheeks. **

**So I should keep this to myself **

**And never let you know **

**I could fall in love with you**

**I could fall in love with you**

**I could fall in love, **

"**Inuyasha I could fall in love with you…." **

**a/n: **ehhhhhh so I'm done! How did I do for a first timer? Lol I hope you enjoyed it! As much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
